


Father Spoiled Happy Boy

by SpicaM



Series: Human zoo (Version white) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Professor Tom Riddle, Psychopath Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Lucius veía a una persona que el mundo veía diferente.Cuando se volvió su profesor entendió porqué, pero seguía queriéndolo tal y como era.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy & Tom Riddle
Series: Human zoo (Version white) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672855
Kudos: 13





	Father Spoiled Happy Boy

**Father Spoiled Happy Boy**

Lucius Malfoy no entendía porque todas las personas que conocía aducían que su papá era alguien terrible y temible cuando siempre ha sido muy amable con él. A diferencia de su padre, quien era estricto y muy determinado a convertirlo en el perfecto heredero Malfoy.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente fue a Hogwarts, pudo ver porqué su papá era tan temido y respetado por todos. Era completamente diferente de cómo era en casa.

Su porte serio e indiferente a los problemas del mundo, la completa apatía que sentía por otros lo hacían alguien temible, y su poder lo volvía alguien terriblemente intimidante. Todos los Slytherin le respetaban y las otras casas le temían y respetaban a la vez.

Nadie se atrevía a conversar en su clase, nadie se atrevía a no esforzarse en sus tareas y exámenes. Incluso los famosos bromistas de Gryffindor tenían un sano respeto y no hacían nada malo en la clase de su papá.

Para Lucius seguía siendo su papá. Quien siempre estaba en las mañanas con ellos y en las noches. Quien llegaba al almuerzo y volvía a la cena. Quien le respondía todas las dudas que tenga y abogaba por él con su padre ante algunas cosas irracionales que su padre le hacía hacer. Quien le explicaba por qué su padre no hablaba pársel y porqué ellos sí.

Si bien en casa tampoco era muy afectuoso o sonreía mucho. Sus gestos de afecto eran más en forma de acciones y de detalles. Cosas que le ayudaban o que lo hacían muy feliz.

Por eso mismo es que estaba frente a frente con el mestizo de Slytherin extendiéndole una mano. Por la influencia de su papá.

—Lucius Malfoy, segundo año— se presentó mirando al otro Slytherin abrir los ojos con sorpresa al verlo frente a él ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Severus Snape— respondió el joven tomando sus cosas con un movimiento de varita antes de seguirlo hacia la sala común con gran confusión.

Tiempo después, Snape le preguntó sus razones para ayudarlo. Lucius no sabía cómo decirle que su papá era el Profesor Riddle y que era un mestizo. Quien fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para casarse en la familia Malfoy y dar un heredero. No podía explicarle que su papá era amable y bueno con él a pesar de que con otros se mantenía en una cordial indiferencia.

—Me recuerdas a alguien— se limitó a explicar antes de guiar a Snape por los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

Lucius sabía que muchos temían a su papá y respetaban a su padre por poder detener las tendencias más peligrosas de su papá. Pero él sabía bien que era porque papá no quería lastimar a su padre y por eso se detenía. Como un abraxan maltratado que tiene un amo nuevo y amable.

Ese día pudo verlo bien. Su papá estaba a punto de asesinar a los Merodeadores por haberlos lastimado a él y a Severus. Severus estaba herido en la enfermería y Lucius se había lastimado. Su papá estaba sentado frente al director y la Profesora McGonagall exigiendo un castigo más severo para los Merodeadores que solo 10 puntos menos para cada uno. Dichas personas estaban junto a la Profesora McGonagall con la tranquilidad de que no va a sucederles nada.

Ante la negativa del Director Dumbledore, Lucius vio los ojos de su papá oscurecerse y fijarlos en los dos profesores. Si fuera un basilisco, ya los hubiera asesinado.

Podía ver cómo la Profesora McGonagall palidecía ante la imponente presión que el poder de su padre imponía en la habitación. El Director Dumbledore se limitó a mirar a su padre con decepción en un choque de poder que su padre había vencido antes de que comenzara. Todos temían que él pudiera levantarse y maldecir a los cuatro estudiantes.

Después de todo, Abraxas Malfoy podría ser capaz de dejarle hacer lo que sea y detenerlo justo antes de que los mate si sabía lo que había ocurrido. Y el Director Dumbledore no se creía con la velocidad suficiente como para detenerlo de su ataque.

—Papá...— susurró Lucius tomando el brazo de su papá suavemente antes de mirarlo fijamente. En momentos así, todos los llamados normales no funcionarían con él. Solo los ignoraría. Llamarlo del modo en que lo llamó era para que le pusiera atención.

—Lucius— replicó su padre antes de que el muchacho supiera que lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a explicarle en lengua pársel porque no podía matarlos a ninguno de los cuatro.

Su padre le explicó que su papá no tiene limitaciones morales como ellos. Si él quisiera matar, pudiera hacerlo, por eso mismo ellos deben detenerlo de hacer lo que no debe hacer con las razones lógicas, ya que las morales no funcionaban en él.

 _—No puedes matarlos—_ dijo Lucius en la lengua de las serpientes mirando a su padre sin cambiar su expresión facial.

 _—¿Por qué no? Se lo merecen—_ Y ahí estaba lo que su padre decía. Tenía que hacerle entender que eso sería una mala idea. ¿Qué decir?

 _—Sería tener problemas con los Black y los Potter. Además, tú dijiste que Lupin es un hombre lobo. No sería bueno matarlos—_ dijo esperando que funcionara, aunque sabía que no. Su padre iba a ver su argumento y lo iba a hacer añicos.

 _—Los Black no quieren a Sirius y los Potter no son una amenaza—_ justo lo que dijo, hizo añicos su argumento. Ahora tenía que pensar en algo más y cuando vio de reojo al director Dumbledore tuvo una idea.

 _—Pero el Director Dumbledore puede despedirte si matas a sus favoritos—_ observó con tranquilidad en su voz mientras su padre se quedaba ponderando sus palabras.

Después de un rato, su papá aceptó la situación y palmeó su cabeza suavemente

—Eres demasiado parecido a Brax. Está bien— dijo su papá para el gran alivio de Lucius antes de volver a ver al Director. De eso Lucius no iba a salvarlo.

—Si usted quiere podrir a estos niños, Director, no lo detendré. Pero espero que deje en claro que mi hijo y su amigo están fuera de su campo de juegos. Sería una lástima que tenga que cerrar el acceso de todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor al Gran Comedor solo por una broma, ¿Cierto? — dijo su papá y Lucius se tranquilizó mirando cómo acababa verbalmente con ambos y varias amenazas.

—Tom, no es necesario que seas tan extremista por solo una inocente broma—declaró el director tratando de calmar la situación.

—Una inocente broma que casi mata al Heredero Prince y lastima al Heredero Malfoy. Estoy seguro que los Lores de ambas casas querrán saber por qué no se tomaron las medidas necesarias. Además, Director. He estado dejando pasar suficientes “incidentes” por su culpa. ¿Tendré que tomar medidas más correctas? —preguntó su papá acomodándose en su asiento con gracia y calma.

—Por supuesto que no, Tom. Pero entiende que son niños—dijo el Director una vez más tratando de salvar la situación.

—Y por eso deben aprender a no atacar a otros o estarás dejando que un mini grupo de psicópatas terroristas usen sus ventajas sociales para hacer añicos esta sociedad. ¿Lo olvidas? —preguntó su papá mirando como el semblante del director cambio a uno pálido.

—Entiendo. Señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Detención el resto del año con el Profesor Riddle y 25 puntos menos a cada uno—declaró el director mirando al Profesor Riddle gravemente.

—Gracias. Mañana después de la cena los espero a los cuatro. Hablaré con su capitán de Quidditch—declaró el profesor Riddle antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

—Lucius, le explicaré a tu padre la situación y le diré la conclusión a la que llegamos. Te veré mañana en el desayuno— declaró su padre llevándolo a la Sala Común y volver a palmear su cabeza.

Lucius estaba bastante contento con saber que su padre va a tratar con su papá. Siempre logra animarlo y calmarlo. Solo que no sabía cómo hacían eso en la habitación de ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Título basado en la canción de vocaloid: Father Satisfaction Lewd Girl  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
